Prophecies
by ghoulsbestfriend
Summary: "That child is cursed from the moment of her birth; look at her birthmark. She will end up destroying us all." When Bloom and Sky's daughter ends up as a threat from an old prophecy, she is locked away. But when the world is suddenly in danger, it is up to her and her friends with save it. Can she prove that she is capable of saving the world, even though she's fated to destroy it?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't know what happened. I swear I was just reading the 'Aku no Meshitsukai' (Servant of Evil) manga, but the plot just interested me enough to write this mess of a first chapter in one night! And it definitely shows! *one eye twitches***

 **This is going to be one of those next generation fics or whatever, but I'll try making it at least stand out.**

 **Seriously though, this chapter is real messy. I always don't like writing first chapters, but I kind of have to.**

* * *

...

"Sky."

"Father?"

Despite his nervousness of upcoming fatherhood, King Sky still remained calm on the outside, maybe save his slightly shaking voice and fidgety manner.

Bloom was screaming in the other room, also making him quite worried, despite doctors telling her not to as it would be harder for her to push the child/ren out, but the pain hurts too much for her to care. He wonders why the hell won't doctors give her some pain killers or an epidural. Yes, he knows what an epidural is, Timmy was ranting about it last year when he had his daughter, and so was Brandon two years ago-

Oh, now that he thought about it, he, along with his wife Bloom, had been the last out of the gang to have a child. Brandon already has a daughter of age two, with probably a son on the way, Helia already has a one-year-old son, with maybe plans of a daughter soon, Timmy has a daughter, Riven too though his daughter was born only a few months ago, and Nabu already has two year old twin boys.

Huh, it felt like it was only yesterday, when he went to Red Fountain and had to switch identities with Brandon to protect himself. He's being honest, he was trying to get away from his fiance from the time, Diaspro, and he was also quite nervous about being the future king of Eraklyon.

Now fast forward to almost a decade now, he's now the King of Eraklyon and he does seem to do a pretty good job about it, and the one who he is ruling alongside with isn't Diaspro as he was dreadfully anticipating years ago, but it's now the love of his life, Bloom.

But aside from looking back, Sky still couldn't believe it.

Bloom was giving birth, to a child.

His child...or maybe children if he's lucky.

He's going to be a father.

To a girl...or a boy...or both! Either way, he's happy!

But also nervous at the same time.

The girls, guys, and their own children were yet to arrive to accompany him, but his parents were here, and so were Bloom's birth parents, so he had enough company, for now.

Former King Erendor looked at his son, the anxiety in the king was plain obvious, his shakiness, increased sweating, biting of fingernails, and pacing through the hallways were a dead giveaway. He would normally reprimand his son for acting like that, but he couldn't blame the boy either, he felt nervous too years ago when Samara was on labor with Sky, but aside from anxiety from fatherhood, Erendor also felt a sense of dread that he doesn't want his son to suffer right now too, but it was necessary.

Erendor sat down on a nearby bench, and patted the space next to him, signalling Sky to sit down next to him, to which the blond did.

"What is it father?"

His father sighed, looking at his wife, who merely nodded at him.

"Sky, since you are going to be a father, I have a story to tell you."

The king nodded, signalling his father to continue.

"Say, son, do you know why...Eraklyon is one of the most successful realms out there?"

Sky sighed, recalling his old history lessons about his kingdom. "Because of my great-great grandfather, King Alec III, and his trusted wizard assistant, who helped him prevent all disasters and conflict from ever happening in Eraklyon, and make this kingdom greater than any other kingdoms."

"That's right, do you know who the wiz-"

Erendor's words were cut off as a door opened, and one of the doctor's heads peaked out. "Your Highnesses." He bowed his head, "The Queen has given birth, twins! A boy and a girl!" The doctor smiled, and so did Sky, "Would you like to see your bundles of joy?"

Sky immediately stood up and nodded, proceeding to enter the room.

"Only the King can enter, for the time being, I apologize, your highness." The doctor informed Erendor, who merely nodded as he walked back to his wife.

Samara gave him a frown. "You didn't tell him."

Erendor rubbed his neck, "I don't want to ruin my son's day, he's already a nervous wreck as it is." He said, "And besides, why should we believe a presumably false curse that is more than a century old?"

...

"They're perfect."

Bloom and Sky looked down at the crib, where two bundles of joy were in. The boy in the blue blanket was squirming around, while the girl in the pink one was simply laying on the crib, both of them have messy, fiery red hair and bright blue eyes.

"What do you want to name them?" Sky asked his wife, who seems exhausted more than anything.

"Well, um.." Bloom rubbed her chin, "I have been considering Hestia for our daughter, but I don't know for our son."

"Hm, Princess Hestia of Eraklyon...I like it." Sky smiled, "I think our son might be a Samuel, Sam for short."

Bloom thought about it, "Prince Samuel and Princess Hestia." She said, and smiled, "I love it."

Hestia, a bit irritated at Samuel's squirming, turned to her side, revealing the side of her neck in the process. Bloom barely noticed the mark on her daughter's neck, but Sky certainly did. "Hey, what's this?" Sky asked, picking up his newborn daughter and moved the blanket from her neck, revealing more of the mark. It reached from her nape to the side of her neck, it was red, like the color of blood, and it seems to form in the shape as if she has been slashed in the neck. "W-what?" Sky muttered, as he touched the mark.

"It's a birthmark, perhaps." One of the doctors said, "A very odd one at that, but nothing to worry much about."

"Oh," Bloom murmured, "It just looked...scary."

"That, it is, your highness. But again, nothing to worry about." The doctor said, "We can try to use some spell to get rid of it if it disturbs you so."

Bloom shook her head, "Ah, no thank you." She said, looking down at her daughter, smiling, "She's fine the way she is."

The doctor nodded, and walked towards the door, where Oritel was impatiently demanding to be let in while being held back by Marion. "Would you like to let your parents in, to see their new grandchildren?"

Sky and Bloom both nodded, "Sure, why not?" Boom said, "Any second now and daddy's going to ram that door down if he doesn't see his grandkids." She momentarily shudders, recalling the time her older sister Daphne had given birth to her eldest son, Ethan, six years ago and it seems to be Oritel the one who is more of a nervous wreck than Thoren himself.

Finally, Oritel, Marion, Erendor, and Samara was let in to see their new grandchildren. Oritel and Marion was looking at their granddaughter, as she is the first daughter born from either of their daughters, so she's a little special. Samara and Erendor were looking at their grandson, the official heir of Eraklyon, as he was born a few minutes after his twin sister.

As Oritel was holding the little girl, he couldn't help but notice the birthmark on her neck. "W-why does...Hestia have a scar on her neck?"

"Ah, no," Bloom shook her head, "The doctors said it's a birthmark, nothing to worry about."

Oritel barely looked convinced, but shrugged it off. "Hn, it's an odd looking birthmark, then." He said, "Especially if it's on her neck...gives her the appearance she was slashed on the throat. You'd better get rid of this before she starts school, I heard kids nowadays are really savage with their bullying."

Sky and Bloom nodded, "We'll keep that in mind."

"A birthmark?" Erendor gave the infant boy back to Sky, now a bit worried for the infant girl. "What birthmark?"

"Hestia has a birthmark on her neck, but again, it's nothing to worry about." Sky shrugged.

"Let me see it." The urgency in his voice made Oritel hesitate a bit at giving him the little girl, but he did anyway. When Erendor looked at the birthmark itself, his eyes widened.

 _..._

 _"A birthmark." The voice inside his head rang, "A child born from your bloodline will have a crude looking birthmark on its neck, and that child, will end up destroying not only Eraklyon, but the whole Magic Dimension as a whole." The voice continued. "Maybe this will make the king regret everything."_

 _..._

"This child is cursed."

Everyone but his wife barely heard what he said. "Pardon, father?" Sky asked, a bit worried at his father's look and tone of voice.

"Have you already announced the children?" Erendor looked at his son.

"Err, sort of." Sky said, "Bloom and I haven't really announced it ourselves, but word quickly spread around like wildfire as soon as the kids were born, at least, that's what I heard."

Erendor frowned, "Well, tell everyone that the princess has died." He said, ignoring the gasps. "Only Prince Samuel survived the birthing. Princess Hestia has died."

Bloom's eyes widened, "What? You can't just do that!"

"What?!" Oritel demanded, "Why would you declare the princess dead when she's right there, squirming, breathing, living in your arms?! Simply because of a birthmark!"

"What are you talking about, father?!" Sky's brows furrowed, confused and a bit infuriated. How dare his father just declare his daughter dead like that? "Mother! Do something!"

To his surprise, Samara sided with her husband rather than her son. "Listen to your father, son."

Sky didn't say anything as he turned to his father, his frown deepening as Bloom held him back from doing unnecessary violence.

"This child is cursed from the moment of her birth; look at her birthmark. She will end up destroying us all." Erendor sighed, "This is what I've been trying to tell you earlier, son."

Sky still didn't say anything, a sign that he must continue.

"In your great-great-grandfather, King Alec's time, a wizard cursed our bloodline. The curse states that a child will be born with a birthmark on its neck...and that child will end up destroying not only Eraklyon, but the Magic Dimension as a whole." He said, "So King Alec refrained from having too many children, and so did my great grandfather, my grandfather, and my father, and I...and, for a moment, I thought the curse was nonsense, as there was no such child born from the royal family of Eraklyon...but I was wrong."

Sky's fists clenched. "Then reverse the curse then! Have a counter spell or something! There's no way in hell am I going to have my daughter killed!"

"That's the problem! We don't know how to reverse the curse or the counter spell or anything!" Erendor yelled, "All we can do is prevent it from happening."

The blond king glared at his father, "Again, there's no way in hell am I going to have my daughter killed, father."

"Trust me, son, I don't want my granddaughter killed either." Erendor shook her head, "So that's why we'll declare the princess dead, lock her up in the north tower, and never let her out."

Sky frowned. "I'm not letting that happen either."

"I am your father, therefore you must obey my orders, especially if it's for your own good."

"Locking up my daughter is for my own good?"

"Sky." Samara looked at her son, "Don't talk to your father in that tone."

"Oh, so I can't talk back to him, but he can certainly lock my own daughter up simply because of some curse that probably isn't that accurate in the first place?"

Erendor sighed, "Sky, even if the princess is locked up, you'd still have a heir in the throne, Prince Samuel."

"But still, father!" Sky yelled, "Hestia is my daughter." He said a bit more quietly.

"And that daughter will end up destroying the universe if we don't do something to prevent it..." Erendor said.

"How does locking her up prevent her from 'destroying' the universe?" Bloom asked.

"It was my father's logic but he once told me it's so that since she doesn't have much contact with the outside world, she wouldn't really destroy it."

"Ah." Bloom nodded, even though in her mind it doesn't make much sense.

"Sky, please." Erendor pleaded, surprising his son. "It's not only for your own good, but everyone else's. Unless we find something that can reverse the curse, we need to lock her up."

Sky looked at his father in shock, then looked at Bloom, who had the same look. "I..." Everyone looked at him intensively.

He tried gulping the lump in his throat. "Fine." (Oritel and Marion sighed, not really having much say in this.)

...

When the rest of the Winx and Specialists arrived to Eraklyon, all excited for the new additions of the 'Winx kids' after they heard the couple had boy and girl twins, they were bit disappointed and sympathetic when Sky and Bloom hesitantly told them that their daughter had died during birth, and only their son survived.

"I'm sorry, Sky." Brandon looked at Sky and Bloom sympathetically as his daughter Princess Claire, along with Layla's twin boys, Lance and Kyle, blissfully unaware of the somber mood, cooed at Prince Samuel, who couldn't stop crying prior after being separated with his twin sister.

"I- it's fine." Bloom said, "At least we still have our son." She tries convincing herself that.

"What's his name, anyway?" Musa asked, her husband Riven cradling their five month old daughter, Piper.

"Samuel and H-" She cut herself off, "Samuel. Just Samuel, maybe Sam as his nickname."

"A wonderful name, Bloom." Flora smiled, her one year old son, Glenn, playing with Tecna's daughter, Alexis.

Bloom merely smiled, but frowned in her mind in the realization that...

It's not Samuel and Hestia like she had hoped earlier.

Just Samuel now.

* * *

 **A/N: I named Hestia after the Greek Goddess of Hearth, because I kind of really like it, it suits the daughter of the holder of the Dragon Flame because it means 'hearth' or 'fireside', and the name isn't that popular even though it's really beautiful. And I named Samuel, well, Samuel because, I dunno, I kind of just drew him earlier and thought "Wow, he kind of looks like a Samuel."**

 **If you still don't get the first chapter, lemme explain the plot so far. So basically there was a curse generations ago that states that a child will be born from the royal family of Eraklyon with a birthmark, and that child will end up destroying the Magic Dimension. So, surprise surprise, that cursed child turns out to be Hestia, Bloom and Sky's daughter. So, to prevent what Hestia is fated to do, she is locked up somewhere in the castle.**

 **I know the curse isn't explained thoroughly, but trust me, more things will be revealed about it as the story goes on, so yeah.**

 **Next chapter will have a 6-year time skip, where Samuel (and Hestia) is now six years old, still unaware of each other. Also, the other kids of the Winx will be formally introduced too instead of just being mentioned (also I'll probably finish the cover for this story by the time the next chapter is released but shh).**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, I guess I'm really that hyped typing up this chapter despite the story itself being not so popular as my other ones. But don't worry, it'll probably die down in the next week or so and my regular, once-every-time-the-planets-align schedule of other stories will be back, hell, I'm already halfway through Of Bets And Relationships right now, so, yeah!**

 **I didn't realize this story has similar plot with an anime, this was more based on the fan comic of the Evillious Chronicles, 'The Servant of Evil'. But yeah, thanks for saying that, I'll have more ideas for this story this way!**

 **Anyway, I drew the cover for this story! It's Hestia and Samuel, probably 10-12 years old, standing back to back and all that with some crappy editing I did in Pixlr. I'm still practicing on my coloring and shading, so sorry if it's all over the place.**

 **But enough of that! On to the story!**

* * *

"Prince Samuel! Come back here this instant!"

The young prince merely grinned as he ran faster throughout the halls of the royal palace, messing up his short, orange-red hair that his nanny fixed a few minutes ago whilst nagging him to not mess it up again. Though his nanny was quite old, being King Sky's nanny when he was a little lad himself, she still has enough energy to deal with such a hyperactive boy, and it was quite hard for Sam to shake her off of his tail sometimes, but he now knew better.

Suddenly, Samuel took a sharp turn to the left hallways, and another sharp turn to the right, and another, and another, until he can barely hear the voice and footsteps of his nanny. The Royal Palace of Eraklyon was quite huge, even some servants can get lost in its halls, but thankfully Samuel have memorized the whole castle by the time he was four years old, it can come quite handy during tantrums or if he just wants some alone time without anyone, mainly his nannies and parents, pestering him about his 'non-prince like' behavior.

Samuel looked around to see if anyone was on sight, seeing no one, he grinned once again and jumped around momentarily, celebrating on his current freedom. He then took off his navy blue jacket and put it on some nearby sculpture, deeming it uncomfortable and imagined that the scary lady might need it more, and loosened his ascot tie. He looked around some more, just in case someone saw him.

With no one in sight, he proceeded to go up a nearby painting, and pushing it aside, revealing a secret door of some sort.

...

"Prince Samuel! Prince Samuel!"

"What seems to be the problem, Marie?" King Sky approached the yelling nanny by the back, surprising her in the process.

"Don't sneak up to me like that, your highness!" The nanny reprimanded, causing the king to grin sheepishly and utter an apology, King Sky grew up with her as his nanny, so it wouldn't be a surprise he would act as a little boy again around her sometimes. "They weren't wrong when they say 'History will repeat itself'. Your boy is definitely like you back then, your highness, only worse." The nanny huffed.

Sky raised a brow, "Oh? What happened?"

"He escaped! Just as he was about to have his afternoon nap!" The nanny said, "I swear, the amount of times the boy has escaped this week is equal to each white strand of my hair." Every strand of her hair was white. "Not to mention, he probably messed up his clothing and hair in the process! Despite the times I told him not to!"

The blond let out a laugh. "Don't worry, Marie. I'm sure the boy will come around when he becomes tired, he did skip his afternoon nap, yes?" The nanny tried to speak, but was cut off, "And please cut Sam some slack, he's only six."

The nanny sighed, "I guess you are right, your highness." She said, "Although I do wish you had a daughter instead, less troublemaking, and it's been awhile since Eraklyon had a princess."

Sky stopped laughing, averting his eyes elsewhere. "Err, yes, I guess so."

...

 _"This is the royal hideout, son." His father told him, "If there is an emergency, or if there are bad people attacking this place, then go in this hideout. It leads to every part of the castle and to a hidden exit." He said, and warned, "No one, outside our family, must know of this hideout. Is that understood?"_

Samuel grinned as he went in the hideout, sure there were no emergencies or any bad people roaming around, and he was simply bored, but he liked it here. It was a place that not even his nanny knows of, and therefore, he can hang out here without being caught. And it's not like his parents know that he's sneaking around here anyway.

Like the whole palace, he has the whole paths and stuff in the hideout memorized after being here so many times. He knows the path to his room, his parents' room, the throne room, the kitchen, and even the hidden exit just in case he got grounded and want to go outside. He went through almost all of the paths, except one, and it led to the north tower.

 _"I know you're going to hide in this hideout whenever you're bored, you're my son after all." His father shook his head, "So I'm allowing you to go through every part of the palace using the hideout, since you already have it memorized. But one place you are not allowed to go to is the north tower."_

 _"Why?" Young Sam questioned._

 _"Y...you just can't, okay?" His father's voice shook, and he wondered why. "If you get caught sneaking on there, I will ground you for a month, is that understood?"_

 _Not wanting to be grounded, four-year-old Sam merely nodded his head._

Now that he thought about it, one place he never went to his whole life in the castle, despite being the prince, was the north tower. He thought about it as he sat down on one of the big pillows he managed to steal from his parents' room, and opened up a comic book. What was in the north tower that he wasn't allowed to go so much? Were there monsters in there? Bad people like his parents warned? Maybe it's something really scary, that's why his parents forbade him to enter in the first place.

Believing the scary things theory, he eventually took his mind off of whatever was in the north tower, and thought about his friends coming for a playdate tomorrow.

He grinned at the thought.

Despite being prince of one of the most successful realms out there, the palace was still quite lonely for a six-year-old. Sure, there were nannies, servants and other people around the palace, but there was no one his age around for him to play with, and the playdates with his friends only occur at least once a month.

He frowned at the thought.

He recalled his two of his friends, Prince Lance and Prince Kyle of Andros. The two were twins, which means they're brothers of the same age, which means they always have each other to play with. Samuel wondered what was it like to have a twin, someone to play with, someone to relate with, and stuff like that. He once asked the two what it was like to have a twin, and they answered that it was annoying, but even Sam knew that the two wouldn't change anything if they had a chance.

Samuel put his comic book down. He didn't have to have a twin to have a playmate or someone to relate to, a normal brother or sister would have been fine. Like how Prince Ben has his big sister Princess Claire, or Keith with his little sister Holly, or Alexis with her little brother Toby, or his cousin Princess Talia with her big brother Prince Ethan.

The one who relates to Sam being an only child is Piper, but even last month Piper's mom announced that Piper will have a baby brother in the next few months.

His frown got deeper when he realized he's the only one who's an only child out of his group of friends.

It's not fair.

As he was sulking at his 'only child' status, he suddenly hears someone singing. _It's that voice again._ Sam thought, that voice has been plaguing him recently, because it seems that nobody but him hears it.

 _Samuel was running around the courtyard with his friends, with Benjamin being the one who is it as they were playing tag. But Sam suddenly stops running midway, letting Ben catch up to him and tag him, "Sam, you're it!" Prince Ben laughed, his short brown hair bouncing. He stopped laughing when Sam didn't react much, as he only seems to be listening to something. "Sam?"_

 _"Hey, what's the hold up?" Alexis and the others ran up to them, her choppy orange-brown hair flying in the wind._

 _"Samuel, are you okay?" Glenn asked, his dark hair all messy from all the running._

 _"Shh." Sam shushed his friends as he listened to the pretty voice. "Did you guys hear that? Her voice was really nice."_

 _"Whose voice was what?" Kyle asked, running his fingers through his dark brown hair. "What are you on about?"_

 _"Someone was singing." Sam said, "And their voice was really nice. Right, Pipes?" He turned to Piper, who has extremely sensitive hearing._

 _"What?" Piper questioned, before shaking her head, her dark blue hair bouncing in the process. "I didn't hear any voice other than ours, and I didn't hear anyone sing either."_

 _"Of course there was someone singing!" Sam frowned, "It was loud and I heard it!"_

 _His friends looked confused, and shrugged off what Sam said, continuing their game of tag, and that was the end of it._

And it didn't just end with his friends either, he heard the voice plenty of times after that, and when he asked his mum, dad, nanny, and even some servants, they merely looked confused and said they never heard anything.

It is driving him crazy.

He wants to find out who was singing, right here, right now. He looked around the paths for the direction of the voice, and sees it coming from...

The North Tower.

Sam's eyes widened, out of all the places the voice could come from, it came from the one place he's not allowed to go in?

He looked back at the entrance of the hideout, then to the path. He was starting to doubt there were scary things in the north tower, because what scary thing has such a beautiful voice? If there were no scary things in the north tower...then where's the harm in going in it in the first place?

Samuel bit his lip, there would be no harm in checking the north tower up, right? He would just take a peek, maybe say hi to the owner of the pretty voice, and that's it. Sure, it would be considered disobeying his parents' orders, and it makes him bad but Prince Kyle, Alexis, and Piper would disobey their parents all the time, and like they say, 'it's not bad if you won't get caught'.

Looking back at the entrance one last time, he turned back to the path to the north tower, and took a step, and another, and another. Slowly, quietly, just in case there were people guarding in the other side.

...

"So you're new here?" One of the older maids asked what she assumed to be the new girl.

The new maid nodded, and politely bowed. "Yes, ma'am."

"That's...surprising." Another older maid said, turning to her fellow maids, "Why would they allow a newbie in the north tower?"

The other maids shrugged, "Anyway, new kid, our job is fairly easy here in the north tower." A maid said, "All we have to do here is take care of a little girl, nothing more, nothing less. Like, feed her, bathe her, maybe keep her company, and teach her some stuff although it's the tutor's job for that. She also sings, which is nice to hear in this empty tower every once in a while."

"Just that?" The new maid asked, and the others nodded, "Then...what's with one of you asking why someone new like me is in the north tower on her first day?"

"Well, even though our job is quite simple, it kind of has a lot of rules, really strict ones, and the consequences are quite dire."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, the first rule is that you shouldn't go snooping around the place." The maid said. "Second rule is that you shouldn't grow attached to Hestia, the little girl. Third rule is you shouldn't talk about your job here in the north tower to other people. Fourth rule is that you shouldn't ask anyone, especially the king, queen and their son, about Hestia."

The new maid nodded in agreement

"Oh, and this is sort of our own rule but...please don't mind the birthmark on Hestia's neck."

"What birthmark?"

"She has a birthmark that looks like a bloodied scar on her neck, asking her about it makes her really upset." The maid informed, "'Anyway, that's about it. Don't worry about Hestia herself though, sure she might be shy at first but overall, she's a sweet little girl."

"Oh, okay." She nodded, "Who is Hestia, anyway? Why are we taking care of a little girl in the most isolated part of the palace?"

"Heck do we know." They shrugged, "There are rumors from other maids about it, though."

"Like what?"

"Like...err," They thought about it. "You know Prince Samuel, right?"

"Yes, the six-year-old son of the king and queen." She nodded, "I saw the boy running around earlier, he's a really sweet boy."

They nodded, "Well, the prince had a twin sister, a princess that was declared dead during birth. Both Hestia and Samuel are six years old, and their resemblance of one another is quite uncanny. So, rumors were spread among maids that Hestia is Prince Samuel's 'dead' twin sister, hidden and raised in the north tower for unknown reasons. But again, it's just a rumor, no one really knows who Hestia really is, not even the girl herself."

"Oh."

"Enough about that, talk about it some more and our heads could be cut off and eaten by crows." The eldest of the maids frowned, looking at the others sternly.

* * *

 **A/N: Next chapter will involve the twins meeting for the first time, I guess, and maybe the other kids' formal introductions, I guess, but don't trust everything I say.**

 **I'll probably update another story tomorrow, either Of Bets and Relationships or Hunted, but either way, something's gonna get updated. Yup.**

 **Hope you enjoyed reading!**


End file.
